Under The Crimson Moonlight
by XPureBloodedPrincessX
Summary: So pure, so beautiful. Yuuki, do you not know how vulnerable you are to me tonight? KXY! review pls!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Hino Mitsuri does. This is a little side story I've created before Yuuki's awakening when Kaname asks her to be his lover. I tried to keep every character's personalities in tact.

**WARNING:** This story contains possible spoilers and mature and sexual themes. Thank you and enjoy!

_Italics- thoughts and flashbacks_

* * *

**Under The Crimson Moonlight**

"Yuuki, that dress you're wearing is fine." Yori proclaimed as she watched Yuuki struggling over what to wear to her date. Yuuki had woken up extra early, showered, cleaned her room, even helped chairman and zero cook. Kaname had asked her to become her lover about a week ago. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that proposal but she had accepted regardless of the possibility of getting her heart broken. After all, she was just a mare human and he was the strongest of his kind. Now, she was getting ready for her first date and she did not know what to expect.

"Yori-chan, I'm so nervous. I mean, what if kaname-sempai doesn't like how I look?"

Yori watched as yuuki tried another outfit on. This time she was wearing a white dress which embraced her petite frame and flowed down nicely just above her knees.

"I'm sure kuran-sempai isn't that picky. You guys just became lovers and it's normal to be nervous on the first date. Now come on yuuki, that looks fine."

Yuuki examined herself of the mirror. Not fully convinced, she turned to her friend and from the window behind yori, noticed the sun was about to set. She remembered Kaname's words: _meet me by the fountain before the sun sets._

"Yori chan, wish me luck." The two girls held hands as the Yori reassured her she was going to be fine.

"Well then, I hope the night class doesn't follow you guys around like they do to us during school hours. Have fun."

* * *

_Let's see, he said to meet over by the fountain…_

As yuuki began approaching their meeting place, she began getting nervous again. She did not know where they were going. She trusted Kaname with her life but it was always a new experience with him. She was always a bit afraid of him. He was just so mysterious and above all, he was a strong vampire. He liked teasing her she knew, he liked seeing her reaction when he got close to her and suggested something.

As she walked toward the fountain, she saw him. He was standing patiently looking over at her. She knew he sensed her presence even before she saw him. His eyes looked warm and inviting. He looked dazzling with a black shirt and long fitting pants. His dark hair was messy and perfectly smooth. He held a gentle smile over his tender lips.

"Yuuki, you look beautiful. That dress, it really suits you." That's all he said as he embraced her gently.

He had complimented her outfit a while a go too, at the dance. She blushed as he held her close to him. He was so charming every time he noticed her efforts to look pretty. This was just _perfect._

"Kaname sempai, thank you for inviting me."

Before this date, their relationship remained tense. With all the problems happening at the academy, with all her memories missing, she had remained in a whirlpool of suspense. She questioned him every time they met and today, today she wanted it to be different. She did not want to ruin her long time fantasy of being with kaname in peace, sharing a picture perfect moment like a happy couple.

"Shall we go?" He asked her.

She nodded in agreement, "um!"

And they began walking, close side by side. The silence of the approaching night seemed to surround them. Yuuki looked up at kaname, he fit in with this darkness creeping in. He was a perfect nocturnal creature. _So gentle and yet so dark._

Suddenly Kaname embraced her with his hand around her shoulder whispering into her hair. "Yuuki, I've always dreamed of this scenario."

"kaname sempai, where are we going?" she questioned him, blushing lightly. She felt a wave of happiness and warmth filling her heart as his warm arm embraced her. The passersby of the town looked silently at them. Some turned their heads back to watch them, their eyes filled with admiration at the beautiful couple.

"Somewhere were we can finally be alone." He whispered huskily. He remembered the words of Cross Keien "_Kaname-kun, I will not forgive you if you do something to her!" _He knew he was joking. But a small smirk formed in kaname's lips at the thought of betraying his flower and taking her in many ways.

_So pure, so beautiful. Yuuki, do you not know how vulnerable you are to me tonight?_

"We are here yuuki, look."

Yuuki examined the view before her. Just moments ago, they were in the gloomy town and now, nature surrounded her. A small, beautiful lake was in front of her. There were dim lights set all around her. Maybe kaname had set up this space before they came knowing darkness was not her thing. There was what looked like a small picnic set up in the middle of the grass with food of all sorts.

"Kaname…sempai" She didn't know how to react or what to say. She was breathless. Tears began forming in her eyes.

"Yuuki, do you not like it?" he looked down into her eyes cupping her face with his hands. Concern filled his voice.

"No I-I am…arigato kaname sempai. This, This is beautiful!" Her tears where of joy. No one had ever done this for her. Kaname was so incredible. And just because it was him whom taken her here was even more special. A smile formed in her lips. Her eyes where filled with happiness.

"Now let's stop with the formalities." He held her hand to help her sit in the grass, and then he sat down himself.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her holding out a piece of sweet bread. She took it and looked out towards the lake.

"I didn't know there was a place like this here."

"This lake is frozen during the winter. The snow covers the grass. I loved coming here by myself during winter. I wanted to get away from everything. One day though, when winter was coming to an end and spring was coming along, I found it just like this. No one knows of this place. People today are too concerned with their routines that they do not realize there are places like this."

As he was talking, Yuuki was listening. She looked at him and thought Kaname looked beautiful _he is really a gorgeous vampire._ She examined his sharp jaw and deep, velvet eyes. His pale skin shining under the moonlight. He was seated on one knee with his hand holding his chin, an amused look on his face.

"Kaname sem…I mean Kaname, I want to come here again."

He chuckled and responded, "We barely got here and you're already thinking of the next time?"

"I want to come here with you, when you want to get away from your problems, I want to be with you, and so you're not lonely."

_Yuuki…_

He caressed her cheek and lowered his head down. Yuuki opened her eyes wide at his sudden movement. He paused for a second looking down at her eyes, like looking for permission. Then he lowered his eyes and looked at her perfect luscious lips. His lips slowly touched hers. Yuuki was there paralyzed and then felt his lips slowly press against hers in a gentle kiss. She closed her eyes and begun to relax._ So soft._ They both thought. They began to massage their lips together and then slightly opened their lips. Kaname was the first to gently stick his tongue out wanting to enter. Yuuki yelped a bit in surprise but relaxed much more. _My first kiss…with Kaname?_

He demanded entrance and she let him in, hesitant at first. _Yuuki..._

His heart was racing. His every cell was screaming for her. He gently pulled away and stared into her eyes.

Kaname felt mesmerized by her beauty. He gently caressed her skin and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, I know you want to see the lake up close." He stood up and held out his hand to help her up.

"Kaname…this is beautiful." Yuuki spoke in amazement as they walked hand in hand admiring the beauty of the moon reflected in the moonlight.

"I almost feel like jumping in!" she added with a big smile and then she saw Kaname smile as well. _His smile is so charming…_

"Ah then, if you do, ill jump in after you." The two shared a laugh. It was a precious moment…

"But I don't have any extra clothes and this dress will surely get ruined because it's white." She looked sad now, pouting.

He smirked examining her. _You don't need that dress. _

"Ill let you have my clothes."

"But Kaname sem...Um, but you don't have any extra clothes!"

_Kaname, what a precious moment we are sharing. I love to see you smile and it makes my heart beat so fast. I never want this to end. But above all, I want to kiss you again…_

And hesitant at first, she turned to him blushing lightly. She reached up to wrap her small hands around his neck. Kaname understood and smiled slightly, tilting his head down to make it easier for her. He didn't go all the way though, he let her reach up and place her small lips against his. She was just like a small child learning by instinct. She imitated Kaname's previous moments from the last kiss and he groaned a bit in response. He began to feel different though. The pureblood began to lust for more. His eyes turned red for blood. However, blood wasn't the only thing he wanted and his body began to show the signs. His member began to harden. _Crap. _

He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. "Ah..." was all she could say as his strong arms picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep kissing him. He walked back to the blanket set up and skillfully placed her down on the blanket and made sure the food was placed aside. He didn't care anymore about her feeling him. He wasn't conscious about their surroundings, only her soft lips and tongue provoking him brushing his fangs slightly. _I can't take your blood yet dear one, but I can take you to places you've never been. I'm a monster Yuuki, you should run away…_

"Kaname…ahh." She was in a state of bliss as his arms gently touched her waist sliding down her thigh. _Yuuki, this is wrong of me…_He pulled away.

"Yuuki, Im sorry. I took things too far. For tonight-"

........

"No! It isn't fair! I allowed it Kaname…please. It's me who allows it!" Yes she was angry and she had a reason. Angry because he had stopped right after she had dropped her guard down and exposed her feelings to him.

"Yuuki." He stared at her in amazement. This sudden statement…Where did it come from? Her eyes were pleading him. She was still under him, her elbows holding her up.

"You do cruel things to me dear one. Are you sure you're ready to follow me?"

"I may not know much about the world. I may not know anything! But Kaname-sempai has loved me and I have loved him right? You have been with me and I know I could trust you. I want to be with you!"

A smile formed in his lips. _She's mine._

He found himself hungrily kissing her. She could hardly keep up but she liked it. She moaned as he pressed his weight down on her. His arousal pressing against her thigh "Kaname, what?" his hair covered his eyes and he smirked at her innocence. Suddenly he grinded his hips so again she would feel his hard member more. "ahh.." His lips began to trace her jaw line and continued on her neck towards and her shoulders letting a strap of her dress slide down her shoulder. She opened her eyes and gave him approval guiding him to the zipper in her back. He slowly unzipped the dress and took it off. He stared at her body. She quickly blushed bright red trying to cover her chest area. "K-Kaname…" his eyes seemed to be devouring her now. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "You're beautiful Yuuki." He gave her time to relax under him as he worshiped her body by slowly using his hands and lips to gently caress her outline. Yuuki indeed relaxed and slowly but surely, removed her hands from her chest. She wasn't wearing any undergarments except for her white lace panties. Kaname's eyes caught sight of her perfect perky breasts. Focusing on her hard, pink nipples. He explored her body fully using his hands and lips.

It was Yuuki's turn. _I want to touch Kaname too…my body is yearning for him. _Shaking, she reached up towards him to grip his shirt and that caught his attention from her body. He looked down to her. "It's not fair, I get to be like this and you are fully clothed." She whispered shyly, looking chuckled and began unbuttoning his own shirt revealing his pale, perfect chest. She had always admired his body from afar and now, she was able to touch and see him beneath his clothes. She sat up and held the side of his pants. Nervously, she began to work to get the pants off. She could already see his bulge formed. "Yuuki…" he whispered looking down upon her curious lover. Her hands near his member were enough to make him explode. He had to breathe deeply…_inhale…exhale. _ Yuuki succeeded and took off his pants followed by his silk undergarment. She caught sight of his aroused member and blushed deeply. _It's so big! _He noticed her looking at it and couldn't help but feel shy himself. As supreme and strong as he was, he was quite new at this himself. He didn't know how to react as she took her hand and wrapped it around his throbbing member. "Yuuki…" he closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair and lost track of time as she played with him. She took her time to experiment and soon enough she didn't just use her hands. She used her mouth to take him in. He groaned loudly as her sweet tongue explored him.

His vampire instincts suddenly kicked in again. He could sense a presence getting close by. "Yuuki…dear, put your clothes back on, here." He could surely loose himself, but he couldnt avoid the distraction.

"wha? Kaname what's wrong?" She quickly dressed and looked at him in wonder. _Had he not liked it? Did I do something wrong?_ All this questions began to enter her mind as she looked over at him who was already finished dressing. He came to her and held her looking out toward the forest that led back to the town.

Then they both heard a voice toward in that direction. "Yuuki! Kaname kun!" It was chairman and Zero running towards them with a worried look on their faces.

Zero looked over at Yuuki who was slowly released by Kaname. "Zero! You where right, Yuuki was here!" exclaimed Kaien cheerfully as Zero suspiciously glared at Kaname who smirked back.

"huh? what a beautiful place! I would have never figured you two where here if it werent for zero!" kaien stated, looking at the mesmerizing setting.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!?" shouted Zero angrily at Yuuki.

"Gomen, Otto-sama!" shouted back Yuuki to Zero jokingly.

"I guess we lost track of time, please excuse us." Kaname calmly explained, running his hand through his hair. _Calm down. _Is what he kept saying to himself. He still felt her soft skin and breathed her intoxicating scent.

"No, I knew Yuuki was safe with you. Its Zero who kept walking back and forth around the school grounds screaming "Take me oh lord-!""

"Lies!" Zero screamed. He turned back heading towards where he came from. It was evident he was trully upset now.

_Zero, you were worried about me… _"Zero! Wait!" She ran toward him and then turned back to look at Kaname who was beginning to walk silently behind chairman. He looked lonely again.

_What do I do?_

"Yuuki, its fine." Kaname stated and gave her a reassuring smile, like reading her mind.

It was then that their hearts were connected. Kaname knew Yuuki loved Zero but he also knew she was coming back to him. She smiled wide.

"Kaname…Yes!" she then rushed towards Zero.

"Kaname?" Keien asked "What happened to the Sama or the Sempai?"

Kaname smiled again, looking at Yuuki's figure disappearing towards the hunter. "Let's just say we dropped the formalities."

_Yuuki, you are mine._

_

* * *

  
_

**PureBloodedPrincess says:** thank you for reading this story! Please don't mind my grammar and spelling for now. This is my first attempt to write a Vampire Knight fanfic so I hope you've enjoyed it. Lots of fluff or lemon! I had much fun writting it ;D Please review. I would love to hear your comments and if i hear positive reviews, I will definately think about writting a sequel for this story.


End file.
